forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
New Year's Revolution (2006)
New Year's Revolution (2006) was the second annual New Year's Revolution pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on January 8, 2006 at the Pepsi Arena in Albany, New York and starred talent from the RAW brand. The main event was an Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship involving champion John Cena, Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Carlito, and Chris Masters. Cena won the match and retained the title after last eliminating Carlito. After the match, Edge, who was the holder of the Money in the Bank contract, cashed in his opportunity and defeated Cena to win the WWE Championship. One of the predominant matches on the card was Triple H versus The Big Show, which Triple H won by pinfall after executing a Pedigree. Another primary match on the undercard was Ric Flair versus Edge for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, which Flair won after Edge got himself intentionally disqualified. Background was the WWE Champion heading into the event]] The main feud heading into New Year's Revolution was between John Cena, Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Carlito and Chris Masters over the WWE Championship. This feud started on the December 5, 2005 edition of RAW when Eric Bischoff announced that there would be an Elimination Chamber match at New Year's Revolution. On December 12, qualifying matches for the Elimination Chamber match occurred. Angle qualified after defeating Ric Flair, Carlito qualified after defeating Shelton Benjamin, Shawn Michaels qualified after defeating the Big Show by disqualification, Chris Masters qualified after defeating Viscera and finally Kane qualified after defeating Triple H with help from his partner Big Show. The secondary feud heading into the PPV was between Triple H and the Big Show. The rivalry started on the November 28, 2005 edition of RAW when he bragged about the destruction of Ric Flair until Show came and confronted him. On the December 12 edition of RAW, Show faced Shawn Michaels in a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber match until Triple H came down with a steel chair and hit Michaels with the intention of getting Show disqualified. Show was disqualified, so Michaels qualified and was made a part of the Elimination Chamber match. Later that same night, Triple H faced Show's World Tag Team Championship partner Kane in a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber match. Show interrupted in the match and helped Kane beat Triple H to qualify. The third feud heading into New Year's Revolution was between Ric Flair and Edge over the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Their rivalry started on the December 5 edition of RAW when Edge's interview segment The Cutting Edge debuted. Edge and Lita insulted Flair so much that it forced Sgt. Slaughter and Michael Hayes to shut down the segment. Edge attacked both men and left them laid into the ring. Event Before the event went live on PPV, Chavo Guerrero defeated Gene Snitsky in a Heat match. The opening match was between Ric Flair and Edge for Flair's Intercontinental Championship. In the beginning, Edge targeted Flair's back. Flair started targeting Edge's leg and tried to put him into the figure four leglock, but Lita jumped on the apron. Flair was distracted by Lita and Edge tried to take advantage but Flair saw him coming and backdropped him to the floor. Flair tossed Lita into the ring and trapped her into the figure four leglock. Edge came back to the ring with his Money in the Bank briefcase and hit him with the briefcase twice in his head thus getting disqualified. As a result, Ric Flair retained the WWE Intercontinental Championship by disqualification. The second match was between Trish Stratus and Mickie James for the WWE Women's Championship. James was very happy during the match that she was wrestling her "idol". James took the Women's title belt and seemed to be mesmerized by it. While the two beat each other in the ring, James hit Stratus' own finisher the Stratusfaction and then attempted to perform a Mick Kick. Stratus dodged it and retaliated with a Chick Kick. Stratus pinned Mickie to retain the championship. The third match was between Triple H and The Big Show, who'd hand was broken by Triple H before the event had taken place. Triple H hit Big show with a broken sledgehammer and pinned him after a Pedigree. The fifth match was between Shelton Benjamin and Viscera. Shelton and his Momma Benjamin came to the ring and challenged Viscera to a match. Viscera accepted the challenge and the match began. Benjamin's momma hit Viscera with her loaded purse twice, and Benjamin performed a dragon whip on Viscera and pinned him to get the victory. The sixth match was the first ever Bra & Panties Gauntlet match. Maria Kanellis encountered Vince's Devils (Candice Michelle, Victoria, and Torrie Wilson) in the match. First, Maria faced Candice Michelle and stripped her, followed by Torrie Wilson. Maria, however, was unable to strip Victoria, who instead stripped Maria. The Fabulous Moolah and Mae Young made a surprise appearance, beginning to strip Victoria. When Moolah and Young left, Ashley Massaro quickly came to the ring and won the match after removing Victoria's pants. The main event was the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship. The WWE Champion John Cena defended the title against Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Carlito and Chris Masters. Michaels and Cena began the match, and the two tried to use the chamber's steel chains as weapons but both of them avoided each other's attacks. Carlito and Kurt Angle were the third and fourth entrants, respectively. As he entered into the match, he suplexed all the three men into the ring. He targeted Michaels and slingshotted him into the steel chains and threw his face into the chamber's glass doors. Angle attacked Carlito and applied the ankle lock until Chris Masters' chamber opened and he saved Carlito from the attack. Angle applied the ankle lock on Cena, but Michaels came out and performed Sweet Chin Music on Angle. Michaels pinned Angle to eliminate him. The final man's chamber opened, and Kane entered the match and chokeslammed everyone. Carlito and Masters formed an alliance, and they double-teamed Kane to eliminate him. Masters performed a DDT on Cena onto the steel steps of the chamber, knocking Cena out. Michaels performed both a diving elbow drop and Sweet Chin Music on Cena, but Carlito executed a rolling cutter and pinned Michaels to eliminate him. Carlito and Masters double-teamed Cena, and Carlito ordered Masters to put Cena into the Masterlock. Masters applied the Masterlock on Cena until Carlito turned on Masters by hitting him a low blow. Carlito rolled up Masters to eliminate him, and then Cena rolled up Carlito to win the match and retain the WWE Championship. As Cena was attempting to recover, Vince McMahon came out and announced that Edge was cashing in his Money in the Bank title shot. McMahon booked Cena and Edge in a match for the WWE Championship. Edge came into the ring and speared Cena. He made a pinfall attempt but failed as Cena had his shoulder up. When Cena got to his feet, Edge speared him once again and pinned him to win the WWE Championship. Aftermath After the Elimination Chamber match, Kurt Angle moved to SmackDown! on January 13 when he participated in the 20-man battle royal for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. Angle won the battle royal by last eliminating Mark Henry and became the new World Heavyweight Champion. John Cena and Edge continued to feud over the WWE Championship. On the January 9 edition of RAW, Edge and Lita had a live sex celebration, which was crashed by Cena. Edge escaped from the ring while Cena and Lita were alone in the ring. Cena performed an unprovoked FU on her to end the segment. Their rivalry led to a WWE Championship rematch at the Royal Rumble, which Cena won. Results Elimination Chamber entrances and eliminations Category:2006 in wrestling Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE New Year's Revolution